Dead Men Tell Tall Tales
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: A sequel of "The France Revolution", Arno has lost Elise. Elizabeth vanishes again, for she has lost Jackson, her Brother in arms, now they have to rekindle their hope in France, the people, and themselves. Can they do it?
1. Broken Soul Broken Hope

Franciade

3 August 1794

It's been three mouths since Elise and Jackson's deaths and Elizabeth disappearance, but Arno receive a letter from an old friend or so to speak, so he enters a bar. "You! Not one more drop until your bill is paid!" the bartender shouts at Arno. He went to take a step forward, but a guard place his hand on his shoulder and a man, rolling a coin over his knuckles stood up, Arno eyes him. "calmer, he's with me." the man tips his hat and walk to Arno as the guard ease off.

The fancy man was in fact Donatien Alphonse François, Marquis de Sade, King of Beggars, "I thought you were guillotined." Arno tells him. "What a dreadful thing to say to your rescuer. Did you receive my message?" De Sade asks him as they walk to a table, "If I do this, I want to leave France." Arno tells him as they both sit down. "I can procure you passage from Marseille on a ship to Egypt in four days." De Sade informs him. "Do you have a clue as to the manuscript?" Arno asks him. "Condorcet knew he was being hunted. He disappeared for two days before his arrest and he left this behind." De Sade hands Arno a paper with a drawing on it, "His manuscript must be in the Louis IX's tomb." De Sade informs him, "The royal crypt? Oh, I must warn you, monsieur." a cook walks up to them.

"The ghost of the kings wanders the caverns. When they corner their hapless victims, they place upon his brow a crown made of knifes, penetrating the eyes, which leaks likes grapes crushed in the harvest-" he went on. "Still, far less frighting then being crown the next king of France. Speaking of grapes, do your job." De Sade shot back. "Yes, Monsieur." And the man left them be, "Find the tomb with this mark and recover the manuscript. I'll meet you in three days time." De Sade informs him as their drinks arrive. "To your health Arno." De Sade cheers him, Arno gave a small nod. Unknown to them, someone in the shadows listen in onto their conversation and left the Tavern in a hurry to the old King's tomb for the manuscripts.

~8~

They snuck in successfully and walks up to Louis IX tomb and pushes it open and found nothing but bones, "Quoi? c'est parti? quelqu'un était là avant. Qui d'autre est après le manuscrit?" they asks themselves and closes the tombs, dust their hands off then heard someone coming, they quickly hid in another room. They press their back to the a wall as they heard footsteps walking down the way, they listen to the footsteps as the walk into the chambers of King Louis IX and push the tomb open. "Simple as. . ." Arno states, but found that the manuscript was gone.

"Where is it?" a man asks as a light was being shined into the dark room, "merde." Arno mumbles and quickly hides behind a tomb as the gate was open. "The Temple door is nearby. Look at the map." a man tells his boss. "There's nothing here. You have wasted my time with fabrication." the boss man tells him as he push in against the wall. "You called my honor into question!" the man shout back. "Your honor as a soldier? Don't make me laugh. You are free to break your contact. But I am also free. And I have savage taste." he tells him when he throws him to the ground, and turns to leave. "I misspoke, capitaine. I heard there is a list of all the relics that were looted from the tomb." the man scrambles to him feet, making the captain stop

"I can take you to them. A fine alternative for the temple." the man offers at the two in the shadows listens in. the captain looks at him, "That's not what I want. Look me in the eye when I'm speaking to you. Do you want what I want?" he demands of the soldier. He looks away and back into the man's eyes. "Yes." he answers, "Good. Then we're in agreement." he states and walks out leaving the man in the crypt, "Find the temple and you just might made it back to live." he tells him, and turns away.

"Pleasure working with you." he tells him and walks off, "Help!" the man asks him. "Help!" the man shouts out, the person peeks from behind this wall and pick up his lantern and the light grew light brighter and the person hid back into the shadow. "Hello, is someone there?" he asks as he asks closer to the person as they slowly slide down the wall and hid behind the coffin. "Hello?" he asks as he nears the coffin, but then sudden they jump out of the shadow, push pass the man and took off running into the dark, then Arno came out of hiding, making the man run off as well.

The person heard the man shout, she turn a hallway, saw it was cut off and jumps down from the ledge and lands on her feet and ran to find a way out. And she climbs out of a well and starts to walk. "Si je devais une relique. . . .Where aurais-je le prendre. . . .?" they ask themselves. Then snaps there fingers. "La bibliothèque de l'abbaye!" she states and climbs to a roof and found the Abbey, they kill the guards and enters the abandon and yet guarded abbey, they opens the drawer and found nothing in it, then felt around it and found a journal of some sorts. "List of Dom Poirier. It reads: "Handwritten Condorcet." Located in an old red house and a name: Léon." she reads, then gasps. "Non petit Léon. . ." they states, placing the journal back in it's place and took off running.

They walks up to the red house and knocks on the door, a man opens the small window and looks at them, "Bonne journée Monsieur, is Léon home?" they ask with worry, "He ain't in, haven't seen him for days. Leave us in peace." he tells them. "Days?! What's happen?" they asks with worry, banging on the door. "Has he been arrested again?" a woman asks him. "Madame Margot, I have to see him, he may be in danger." they inform her. Morgot smiles at them. "He went to his usual place, the windmill, I have not seen him since." she informs them, "Merci Madame." they thank her and took off, Arno was there an hour after them.

When Arno got to the windmill and found the door already open. "Was it like this or did someone open it?" Arno asks and walks into the tunnel and found a whole mining crew mining in the area, Arno hides behind a pillar and watches them. Greedy bastards the lot of them, Arno then heard grunting follow with a thud. Arno looks over and saw a figure running through the back tunnel, Arno follows them and found an empty opening.

"You ever meet a noble, Léon? You ever hear a noble talk? Descended from God they were. Threads of gold arced from between their blessed legs in holy chamber pots." Captain Rose tell Léon as a man held the boy back and Captain Rose looks over him and sniffed some drug and place it back in his box. "And Léon." he states and slides his thumb across his throat, making Léon struggle a little. "Fountains of rubies spilled from their necks and rained down upon all of France. Now, a man born deep within the lowest circle of hell can rise to the very top of Olympus itself." Captain Rose tells him, "Unhand me, bâtard!" Léon shouts at him.

"Is that what you want little man, to rise up? I see it in you. Ambition. You're just like me." Rose tells Léon, as he just glare at him. "Rose." a familiar voice calls out as Rose pulls away from Léon, "Commandant Bonaparte." Captain rose states. "Any progress to report?" Napoleon ask. "Only this." Rose tells him as the men pull Léon to the side. They two walk up to a wall with carvings in them, Napoleon held out a key that matches the marking on the wall.

"Fine me the door that this key unlocks and I shall rewards you beyond your wildest dreams." Napoleon orders him, "What is behind that door?" Léon demands of them, the two look at him, "This is our peu trespasser?" Napoleon asks Rose. "Who are you calling little? I'm nearly as tall as-" Léon fought back, "chut!" Napoleon silence him, "You need to learn. . . a bit of diplomacy. Rose, I trust you'll show the boy back to the surface?" he asks him. "Of course, Commandant." Rose states Léon snares at Napoleon left. "Kill him." Rose states as he left. "What!? No! Let me go!" Léon struggles against his captor. Arno jumps onto the ceiling bean when Léon was taken to a cell. "You do it." one man states, "He's only a child." the other shouts as he shoves Léon into the cell. "I have children of my own!" the other said as Léon sees Arno, "The ghosts of the King!" Léon states.

The two look at Arno's hiding place, "So much for the element of surprise." Arno states and stood up, when the shut the cell door. Arno took them down with out a sweat, and stood in front of Léon's cell. "Stay back, Monster!" Léon shouts at him. "I'm not a ghost. Madame Margot sent me." Arno tries to tell him. "Madame Margot? You're trying to confuse me." Léon shot back at him, "Intruder!" a guard spots Arno, the leader came running at him, Arno ready himself.

Arno took three down. But the leader was face-planted into the ground, a hidden blade retracts from the back of his neck as the men that were following the leader, staggers back in fear. The figure stood up and glares at them. This figure had a long slender body, average height, dark pants, boots up to their knees. A black waist shawl around their hips with red outlining it. Black sleeve-less shirt, lacing in the front, a sleeveless and tail-less black jacket sat around their torso and her hood was on top off their head, and long back glove sleeves that reaches up to their forearms. Two hidden blades, a sword at their hip, two pistols at their back end and a few hidden daggers.

"The ghost of the king, run for your lives!" one shouts and the three ran away. The figure tilts their head in confusion, and shook their head. Then Arno walks back to Léon's cell, "Whoa." he states. "Still confuse?" Arno asks him, "Quickly, we have to hide!" Léon warns them, Arno picks the lock and open the door. "Not so fast. I am looking for a manuscript. It was taken from a tomb under Saint Denis." Arno informs him as the start to walk. "I have it. It's at my fortress, we can get it later." Léon tells him, "How did you do all that? You two are like the best fighters I've ever seen." he asks them, "I wouldn't go that far." Arno mumbles. "Where did you train?" he asks, "In Paris." Arno answers.

"Whoa! I practice behind our house, I have a teacher. She comes every morning to train me. Like all the freedom fighters are in Paris, like you." Léon states. "She?" Arno asks him. "Oui, she arrive three months ago, and teaches me how to handle a sword." Léon went on."What about your mother?" Arno asks him. "Madam Margot? She's not my mother. My mother is Morisco. She had to go back to Spain. That's why she had to leave me at the orphanage. I bet my parents will come back once France is safe." Léon tells them.

"In here, come!" Léon states as he ran up to two corpses and moves them out of the way. "For now, we are going to need weapons." he tells them as he dug through a hole in the crack."Just leave that to the professionals . . ." Arno tells him and Léon prosened him a heavy weapon. "Where did you get that?" Arno asks him, "I stole it from two raiders yesterday. Hid it here." he tells Arno as he gave him the weapon.

"This is a fine gun." Arno states, "Yes I know. I know what I'm doing." Léon states, "Which is?" Arno asks, "Saving France. Now that's you two are here, it's going to be a lot easier." Léon states, but the hooded person cross their arms and glares at Léon and he starts to walk off. "Listen-" Arno stop him, "What?" Léon turns. "What?" he asks. "We have to get that manuscript first. To protect it from the enemies of France." Arno tells him, but the hooded person saw through Arno's lie.

"Oh! All right. We need to get above ground." Léon tells him and walks off, the hooded person walks pass him, "I hope lying to him was worth it, Arno." they whisper to him and took off after Léon. Arno was shock to find that the hooded person's voice was so familiar, but went off in a different direction, "Hey look at me, I've escape!" Léon shouts at guards below, "It's that brat!" one shouts. "Caught me and the Commandant will make you rich!" Léon shouts."Capture him!" the man shouts, "Go, Go!" the hooded person tells him and they took off and found themselves in front of a gate and watches Arno take care of them, after he kills the leader and the other rats screwy off.

Arno walks in front of the gate, "Whoa. You're better than all the stories." Léon states, "That's because the stories aren't true." Arno tell him, he then picks the lock. "This way out, I think." Léon tells him. "No one import has inquired after our activates?" Napoleon asks.

"There are rumors around town that the Marquis de Sade was asking questions." a man reports. "Never trust rumors. He is destitute and in prison." Napoleon tells him. They then come to a gate, heard men coming and quickly hid behind the stone pillar, Léon hid along side Arno as the hooded person hid on the far right. "Why do you employ such a man such as Rose to find the Templar? He cares nothing for us or our aim." the man states as the walk in front of a box.

"If I was in your place I would not pander to such-" the man went to say. "What does a rat want?" Napoleon asks him, a bitten apple in his hand, "Food, of course." the man states, taking the apple and toss it in front of the area where the three were hiding. "Ah! You appeal to their self-interest. But you have miscalculated." Napoleon tells him, taking his gun and shout at the gasoline and the rats and apple caught fire. Arno pulls Léon back as the hooded person press their back against the pillar.

"Your people are dead. I know the human animal. What you fear, what you love. Is Rose a bad man? Undoubtedly." he tells him, man the man quiver before him. "But I, Napoleon, can control him and turn him to what is best for France." he tells him, giving the gun back to him. The man took it and place it in the holster, the hooded person peeks out, "The masses will gladly renounce their freedom if all can entertain the hope of rising to the top." he tells him opening the chest, and took out the key. "With the artifact inside the temple I will bring them the false illusion of hope. And I will lead us to glory." he states, setting the key in the chest, closes it and walks off. Then the man grabs the chest and follows after him. "We have to stop him and save the people of France!" Léon states and went to run off, but Arno pushes him back a little.

"Rescuing them only delays the inevitable." he tells him, the hooded person cross their arms and shook their head. "What's wrong with you?" Léon question him and Arno place him hand on his shoulder. "You're going to get yourself killed for nothing, little man!" Arno argues with him, the hooded person pushes Arno away from Léon. "If you can't do it then I can!" Léon shouts and took off and crawls through a hole, "Léon!" the hooded person chases after him. "Stop, Léon! Come back!" Arno shouts and ran in the direction of the hooded person.

Arno climbs out of the underground and went to find Léon;

He found him with the manuscript in his hands. "Give me the manuscript." Arno demands of him. Léon stood and face him, manuscript in his hand. Why? it has nothing do with any of this, dose it?" Léon growls at him, "I'm leaving the country. That's my ticket out of here." Arno tells him, "What of the future? A free France where we all take care of each other?" Léon asks him. "Why don't you grow up? Forget France, you're on you're on." Arno snaps at him, then a blade was at him throat. "You are such a child." they tell him and toss him to the ground, away from Léon. And place their sword away. "Mentor?" Léon asks them, then they squat in front of Léon, anger look and grips his shoulder. "What the hell were you thinking?! You knew that place was dangerous when I warn you never to go down there?!" they question him. "I'm sorry mentor, I wanted to save the people of France." Léon tells them as Arno stood up. "I know, I know you do. But next time, warn me of something like this before you go jumping in, I was worry sick." they tell him and hugs him. Arno was surprise to see something like this.

Then the hooded person from before let of Léon and stood up, "Give him the manuscript, if he wants to leave France, let him." they tell him, Léon looks up at his mentor and glares at Arno as he walks back up to them. Léon gave him the manuscript and Arno took it and starts to walk away, "What happened to turn you into such a bâtard?" Léon shouts after him, Arno stops on his tracks and turns to them. "You can't save them, they're never coming back." Arno tells him. Then a carriage with Napoleon and Rose in it pass by, Léon hid behind his mentor as the carriage passes by. Once it was gone, Léon came from behind his mentor and Arno took off, Léon glares after him, "You are just like them." he growls, his mentor place their hand on his shoulder. "Come Léon, lets start our lesson for today." they tells him, "Oui, mentor." Léon states and they head back to the orphanage.


	2. Reunions Again?

Léon and his mentor practice for two hours, Léon manages to disarm his mentor, they applause him and took a break. "Mentor can I ask you something?" Léon states, "Oui." she answers, "Did you use to sing?" he asks, they giggle a bit. "Oui, I use to sing all the time, but everything has gotten bad and I haven't sung since." they tells him, "Can you sing for me?" he asks them, they look at him. "You want me to sing?" they states, he nods. They sigh and pulls off their hood; womanly features, light tan skin, ocean blue eyes, long raven black hair and white marking reaches to her cheeks.

 _Are you, Are you_

 _coming to the tree. Where they strung_

 _up a man, they say who murdered three._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be._

 _If we met at midnight_

 _in the hanging tree._

She sung to him, making the birds land on the tree, listening to her song.

 _Are you, are you_

 _coming to the tree. Where dead man_

 _call out. For his love to flee._

 _Strange things did happen here._

 _No stranger would it be. If we met at midnight_

 _in the hanging tree._

Arno reaches the back of the orphanage and saw that familiar face and listen to her singing.

 _Are you, are you coming to the tree._

 _Where I told you to run. So we'd_

 _both be free_

 _Strange things did happen here._

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight in the hanging_

 _tree._

 _Are you, are you coming to the tree_

 _Wear a necklace of hope, side by side with me._

 _Strange things did happen here._

 _No stranger would it be._

 _If we met at midnight in the hanging tree_

Now he thinks back to the to the time of him, her, and Elise and all the fun they had growing by, sure, there were rough stops along the way, but they had each other to support themselves.

 _Are you, are you coming to the tree._

 _Where I told you to run._

 _So we'd both free._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be. If we met_

 _at midnight in the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you coming to the tree._

 _Where they strung up a man._

 _They say who say murdered three._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight in the_

 _hanging tree_

 _Are you, are you_

 _coming to the tree._

 _Where dead man call out_

 _for his love to flee_

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be._

 _If we met at midnight in the hanging_

 _tree._

She finish her song and looks at Léon, who smiles at her and claps, she giggles and another clap follows after him. They both look and saw Arno clapping his hands, "It's been a while since I last saw you, Elizabeth." Arno states, she just glares at him. "Little man, we have three days still my ship sails." Arno tells him, "So what?" Léon growls at him and both him and Elizabeth stood, "I'll get the Artifact, then I'm gone." Arno tells him. "Fine. But how? Do you have a map to the temple in your coat?" Léon asks him, then the realization hits Arno. The list of relics! The painting in the cavern." Arno states as he pulls the journal and opens it, Elizabeth and Léon looks over his shoulder. "I knew I had seen those plates before. They're drawn here." Arno states, pointing at the pictures, "But this one is missing." he states, but Elizabeth's and Léon giggles.

Léon picks up his sword, "I am being serious." Arno states. "Ainsi sommes-nous. Meet me upstairs once you have the other two." Léon tells him and starts practicing again but uses the tree as a dummy. "Oui monsieur." Arno states, placing the journal away. "Come, I'll show you where the two plates are." Elizabeth tells him, pulling her hood over her head and they both walk off. Arno felt a bit awkward in being around Elizabeth now, "So how you've been?" he asks her.

She gave him a sideways glaze, then looks forward, "I've been better, spent the last few months, helping the people and training Léon." she tells him, "Why train him?" Arno asks her, she smiles. "I owe him." she states.

Arno looks at her, "I was like you, lost, no hope, thought saving people was a waste of time, I wanted to leave France to get to America for a while, but Léon appeared. Causing trouble and was helping people, because he wanted to, manage to rekindle that spark of hope again." she tells him, Arno looks at her, feeling his heart jump a bit. She stops and looks at him "He gave me hope again and reminded me what my brothers died for; they died to save France, Elise and Jackson died to save France and here I was trying to run from my problems, my failures and regrets." she tells him as tears start to form in her eyes at the mention of Elise and Jackson. "I have to keep moving forward and fight to save the very country that they died for, Arno and if you want to leave then go a head. I won't try to change your mind." she tells him and wipes away her tears.

"Izzy, I-" Arno went to talk, "Come on we're almost there." she tells him and went on walking. Arno sighs, feeling his heart pounding, his hand flies to his chest and he clutches his shirt. -Damnit, why is my heart beating like this, Izzy is my best friend, isn't she?- Arno asks himself.

Once the plates were found, the two return back to the orphanage and walk up to Léon's room, "Léon?" Arno calls out, "En garde!" Léon shouts and toss the plate to him, Arno catches it. "A chakrem from India." he tells him. "What a sly thief. We've commandeered the other two." Arno states giving him the plates. Léon states them down as Arno hold the other one. "So what happens now?" he asks them. "I don't know. You tell me." Arno states, Elizabeth giggles. "Here, let me see." Elizabeth place the two plates on top of each other, "May I?" she asks Arno, he gave her the plate. As she took the plate, her hand brushes up against his, Arno's felt his face flush. And she place the plate on top. "A little light in the darkness." Margot asks them, making them turn. "Go away, we're busy." Léon tells her, "Madame Margot, shine some light, if you please." Elizabeth asks her, she did so and the plates glowed.

"It's a map of the cavern!" Léon states. "Arno and I will find out where it leads. You stay here." Elizabeth states. As she walks to the door and left along with Arno. "But-. Ahh, merde." Léon swore, "Léon." Margot catches him, "Language, mister!" Elizabeth shouts at him, Arno looks at her. "I know when he swears." she tells him and walks on, Arno chuckles at her and follow.

-There is no possible why, I can't. She's my best friend, I can't see her in that way, I still love Elise, I can't be over her yet. Can I?- Arno asks himself as they were outside and ran to find the entrance.


	3. Puzzles, Really Dad?

They ran to the Church that being build and well guarded, they fought through the guards, finds a way into the church and went down a hole in the crypt, they sneak up to a group of men in front of a broken doorway. "You may want to cover your ears." Arno tells her, she looks at him and covers her ears, Arno pulls out the hand cannon and fires at them. Which kills all of them, "Whoa." she states, pulling her hands from her ears.

"I know." he tells her, place the hand cannon on his back, they walk down the door way and saw a group of men in front of a large door, when so many key holes. "Are you or are you not an expert lock pick." Rose questions the man, the man looks him, then went pick a lock. But was then toss back and suddenly dead, "Go on. Choose one." Rose tells another man. "The Commandant told us to wait." the man reminds him. Rose pulls out his pistol and shot him in the head.

The man drops dead, "Anyone else prefers to wait?" he asks them, no one spoke up and he walks away. Elizabeth shook her head, "That what I call a very greedy man." She mumbles, Arno looks at her with a smiles. "You know it's true." she tells him, then the two climb down the wall and headed for the hole on the right, the climb down the pillar and saw a ghostly figure. Elizabeth walks up to it and place a plate in it's hand, "Do you know what you're doing?" Arno asks her, "Not a single clue, just going with what my gut is telling me." she tells him, Arno chuckles. "There." she states and all six Brazier in the wide room go out.

"What is this place?" Arno ask, as they walk down steps. "I think. . . it's a puzzle of some sort." she tells Arno, he place his hands on his hips. "Any ideas?" Arno asks her, "A few. There's ten Brazier in this room, so a low amount be lite?" she states. Arno looks at her, "What, I'm giving ideas here." she protest. He chuckles, Elizabeth looks at each brazier, counting them, she reaches into her pouch pulls out a paper, a close vile of ink and a small quill. She kneels down, brushing away the dust.

Uncork the ink, dips the tip of the quill and draws the lay out of the place, "So five brazier on this side. . ." she mumbles, leaning over. Arno bends back a bit, trying to look at Elizabeth back end. "Of course, it's so simple." Elizabeth states as she sat up, paper in hand. Arno jumps back to his original standing position, she place the cord back on the vile of ink, making sure it was secure and place both the vile and quill back in her pouch and stood up. "What?" he asks her, "We need to light four brazier, but it has to be certain ones." she tells him.

"Look, I've mark the ones that need to be light, so you shouldn't have too much of a problem." she tells him handing the paper to him. He nods and went to work. When Arno lights the final one, all the brazier lit up and the ghostly figure was gone. Shouting and screaming were heard. Elizabeth watch Arno make his way back over to her and he jumps right next to her, "We've just finish the step." she tells him, as they walk back to the pillar. "How many more do you think there are?" Arno asks her as the climb, "Two more, I believe. We have three plates, so we're given three steps to find the right key hole, each step encrypted in a puzzle." she states as the reach the top.

Arno jumps over first and catches Elizabeth as she jumps over, "Whoever created these, must have been bored out of their mind." she states. "I must agree, buy why light?" Arno asks. She just shrugs. They then ran to the other hole on the left with a pillar in it, kill a few men on the way and climb down into another room four brazier one side, a gap in between them and the brazier. "Well this one's new." she mumbles after she gave the plate to ghost, and they both walk up to the plates, Elizabeth went to look over ledge, she steps on a plate, it glows as strange writing appeared, "Izzy." Arno calls out.

"What?! What?" she ask as she turns around and looks at him, he points at the wall on the other side. She looks up at the wall seeing the writing, then back to the plate platform, "Arno step on one." she tells him, Arno ran across the was and step on one, the writing came up. Then Elizabeth went over and step on another, more writing came up, Arno step on the final one, the last one came one, the ghost was now gone and the men was scream above.

"You know the one thing that men like Rose will never use." Elizabeth states as they walk back to the pillar, "What's that?" Arno asks her, she look at him and press her intex finger to his forehead. "They don't use this." she tells him, pulls her finger away and climbs up the pillar. Arno was frozen in place for a moment, then snaps out of his trance and climb after her, they reach the top, and head for the final room. They both jump down and lands in some water, they both come up for some air. Arno coughs Elizabeth swam over to the ledge into a opening, Elizabeth helps Arno onto the ledge and he climbs down, she follows him down to the ground. She saw a ghostly figure and gave it the last plate, "That should do it." she states.

Arno nods at her and lit the brazier and strange pictures on the wall on certain levels, she looks at him shrugs her shoulders and steps on a platform, making the pillar in front of move up a bit.

An idea struck her, she steps on the platform again. Making the pillar up more and the picture matches the carving on the pillar, "Arno, come here." she tells him. Arno looks over and saw that she climbs the pillar. He follows after her and they were both on top of the pillar, "I think I figure out the puzzle." she tells him, "You see those picture there, each pillar has the same one and we have to allied them together." she tells him, "Izzy you're a genius." Arno praise her.

She smiles and they both got and went to ailing the carving and the ghostly figure was gone and more screaming and running was heard. "Well, the area at top is clear." she jokes and Arno smiles a little bit at her and they both climb back to the top and saw that a beam of light was pointing at the right key hole to open the door, "There. The lock. Now for the golden key." Arno states and they head back up to the surface.

They found themselves in the Bastillc district and head back to the back yard of the orphanage and they saw Léon on the wall, he jumps saw and walks over to the wagon. Léon then saw Arno and Elizabeth walking up to him, "Bonjour!" Léon states. "What have you've been up to?" Arno asks him, "Nothing. Did you find the lock?" Léon asks him. "Oui. Now we need the key." Elizabeth tells him as Léon moves the wagon a bit. "You know the soldier carrying the chest for the little Commandant?" he asks them as he place a bucket on the wagon, Elizabeth nods.

"I just saw him in the market." he informs them, "Merci." Arno thanks him, "And I told you to stay here, remember?" Elizabeth states. Léon picks the wagon up and looks at her, "Oui madame." he states and leave with the wagon. Elizabeth sighs as they both left the area and headed for the market.


	4. Holy Shit!

Arno spots the soldier, pats Elizabeth's shoulder and they both trail the man to a tavern and listen in on the conversation below them. "What do you have for me this time?" the soldier asks, "Silver, nearly enough to fill a chest." the man answers. "Give it to me." the soldier tell him. "The Commandant still suspects nothing?" the man asks him

"He is occupied in Paris. Your usual fee, plus a promotion." the soldier tells him, "Tres bon. A pleasure doing business with you." the man states, Elizabeth exchange looks with Arno and they both head out the other window and ran to catch the soldier. "Arno, you take the ground I'll stick to the roofs." Elizabeth tells him, "Got it!" Arno tells her and jumps to the ground as the two chase the man.

As the soldier was running through the street, Elizabeth jumps from the roof and lands on top of him, as Arno came into the scene. The man pushes her off and drew his sword, she draws her as well and blocks his attacks, Arno pulls out his hand cannon and strikes at him a few times. Then the man gave up, "Guards! I will have you arrested." the man threaten them, but they weren't afraid. "You will do no such thing. Tell me the location of the chest containing the golden key or I shall reveal your thievery." Arno throw a threat back at him. "I am merely seeking a harmless profit." the man tell them.

"Like a rat hungry for apples?" Elizabeth questions him, he looks at her in shook. "How did you know-" he went to ask. "Surely the Commandant will find the comparison. . . enlightening." she states. "The chest is under guard within the caverns. Here." the man tells him and gave her a map, she looks at it and glares at the man, "Merci. Now got out of my sight." she growls at him. The man gulps, nods his head and took off running, "Remind me to never get on your bad side." Arno tells her watching the man run away in fright.

"Dully noted." she states sounding normal again. And they both headed back to the cravens. They ran through the tunnels and found themselves in the right spot; At least five to six men surrounded them and the captain was among them, "Izzy, duck!" Arno tells her as he points the phantom blade at him, Elizabeth turns and manages to dodge the incoming arrow that hits the captain's throat.

He gags for air and fell to the ground and dies there, the men looks at them and scarred off like frighten rats. Then the two guards came out, the two charge at the guards and kills them swiftly. Then they walk into the fancy room and Arno walks to the chest, picks the lock and opens it, seeing the key.

"All that security for one key. What lies behind that door?" Arno mumbles to himself, "Arno we have to move someone will be here soon." Elizabeth tells him. He looks at her, nods and they ran out of the tunnel, through the streets and down the well.

They ran up to the door, Arno place the key in the lock and turns it. The lock click and the door opens, Arno jumps from the door as it slowly opens. And the two back up from the feeling the dust and air came rushing out, Arno held out his lantern as they both walk in, "Now for that Artifact." Arno states. "Allow me." Rose tells them as he points a pistol at Arno as the both turn, looking at him.

He fires at him and misses sending Arno down the hole and into the water, Elizabeth gasp, but as she went to run after him white chains cuff into her wrist and ankles out of no where. She slides back a bit, but stood her ground. "What skills stealing the key." Rose tells him, Elizabeth just glares at him, an another chain cuffs around her neck, causing her sliver necklace to fall off in down into the hole. "Much oblige." Rose states and Elizabeth lost her footing.

"Ahh!" she screams, being pulled into the darkness. The last thing she remembers was screaming Arno's name.

~8~

From the hole Arno could hear Elizabeth screaming for him, he panics as something lands on his shoulder. He pulls it off and saw that it was her necklace. Arno looks back up and saw Rose was gone. Then back to the necklace, he clutches his fist, pulls himself out of the water and places the necklace away.


	5. Confession at Last

"What now?" Arno asks himself as he stumbles in the dark, "To light your way!" Léon shouts to him, Arno looks around, " Léon! How did you find me?" Arno asks him. "I know what I'm doing. All France is counting on you, Elizabeth is counting on you." Léon tells him, Arno smirks to himself a bit.

"Little man. Thank you. Now get out of sight. I mean it." Arno tells him as he looks around on the ground, "Why?" Léon asks him, "It's time to find out what is inside that temple." Arno answers him, feeling the ground. "And the capitaine?" Léon asks him. "He shall fall. . . for I am an Assassin." Arno states as he found his lantern, then he place a hand on his pocket, "Hang in there, Izzy. I'm coming." Arno mumbles.

And he climbs his way back up the hole and follows after them, he kill anyone that got into his way, after he kills almost everyone, he saw one man still breathing over to him and grips the man's throat, "Where did you take her?!" Arno demands him. "Who?" the man asks her, Arno sock in him the face, "The girl?! WHERE IS SHE?!" Arno shouts at him, the man looks at him, shaking in fear.

Then points to the door, "She's in there, it was nearly impossible, she went right through the door, in a bright light." the man tells him, "Thank you." Arno states and knocks the man out with another hit to the face.

Arno enters the room and saw Rose and a few men trying to get into the small room with a glowing weird looking lantern, and up top he saw Elizabeth chain to the wall and struggling against her restrains. "How the devil to I get it?" Rose shouts up at her, "Go to hell, Greedy bastard, fils de pute." she shouts at him, he growls at her and looks back at the gate. "Open damn you!" Rose shouts, she continues to struggle, but her restraints vanish and she lands on the roof, hood falling off. She groans a bit, but then sees Arno, she then throws a smoke bomb and jumps in as well. Helping Arno kill off the men, but suddenly she felt someone grab her hair with a sharp yank and something sharp pointed at her shoulder, "That's enough Assassin!" Rose shouts at him as the smoke settles.

Arno turns around and saw Rose grips Elizabeth by her long hair and pointing a dagger into her shoulder, he immediately froze, "Now, here's the deal, you're going to drop the weapon, kick it over to me and get me that Artifact." Rose tells him. "Don't do it Arno." Elizabeth tells him, "Rose, please let her go." Arno begs, "Kick the weapon over here." he orders him. Arno looks at him, Elizabeth let out a painful yelp as the blade was press harder against her shoulder.

"Alright! Okay!" Arno tells him and he sets his weapon down on the hand cannon down, Elizabeth felt her heart pound, knowing she had to do something. "Pardonnez-moi, Arno." Elizabeth tells him, grips the handle and Rose hand and jams it into her shoulder and it reaches into Rose's shoulder.

"NOOO!" Arno shouts as he ran over to her, Rose gasps in pain as he stumbles away from her, dagger in hand as they both fell to the ground, Arno fell to his knees as he looms over her. "No no no no no. Not you, not you too! Izzy!" Arno cries, pulling her into his arms, her head rested in the crook of his shoulder one hand place behind her head and his arm wrap tightly around her waist. Then he heard Rose coughing and gasping for air, Arno glares at him over his shoulder, gently sets Elizabeth back on the ground, stood up and over Rose. Kneels down, pulls out his hidden blade and jabs it into his neck.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 _"I have commandeered the artillery required to break this siege." A man tells Napoleon, as he hands him something._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 _"Steal the artifact and you reward shall be far greater than anything Commandant Bonaparte has offered." a man tells Captain Rose as he went and stood his post. "Where do I deliver it to?" Rose asks him, the man looks around a bit and leans in. "To the lady Eve." he answers him and Rose walks off._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Arno pulls his blade out of Rose's throat, glares at the dead man and walks back over to Elizabeth, As he kneels down and took her into his arms. She gasps for air and cracks her eyes open. Arno looks at her in shock. "Izzy?" Arno asks her, she looks up at him. She moves her hand up and cradles his cheek. "No tears. It isn't manly of you." she tells him as she brush her thumb and wipes away the tear. Arno chuckles a bit and press his forehead against her.

"I'd thought I'd lost you." Arno whispers to her, she chuckles. "It's going to take a lot more then a stab to the shoulder to kill me." she tells him, he chuckles again and pull her into his arms. "Please don't do that again." he asks of her, she laid her head against his shoulder. "I promise." she tells him, he pulls away from her and cradles her cheek, "Can you stand?" he asks her, she nod and Arno helps her to her feet.

"Ow." she mumbles as he press her hand to her shoulder as blood streams down her arm and plops onto the ground. "How is it?" Arno asks her, she opens her coat and looks at it. "It's no worse if two inches to the left." she tells him, she place her hand over her wound as a small glow and a warm feeling over her wound, as it closes up, she flinches a little as the wound stitches itself back together. She pulls her hand away from her now healed shoulder and saw the blood on it. "Hate when I do that." she states as she grips her shoulder, "How did. . ." Arno asks her in shock. "It's the advantage of being a child of Eden, the wound is gone, but the pain will linger." she states. Arno looks at her, his eyes were gentle and full of want.

He reaches up and cradles her cheek, Elizabeth looks at him confused. "Arno, what is it?" she whispers to him, he moves his other hand and cradles her other cheek and press his lips against hers. Elizabeth was shock at first her eyes widen. But then felt herself give in and grips the front of his his coat, the kiss became passionate and loving.

She moans a bit in his mouth, as he slips his tongue into her mouth and battles with hers, her arms them snake around his neck as his snake down and wrap around her waist, "Arno. . ." she said between kisses. He pulls away from her and looks in her starry eyes, "God, I love you so much right now." he mumbles to her.

Elizabeth's eyes widen when Arno confess to her. Then she smiles at him, "I love you too, Arno." she tells him. He smiles and gave her a quick kiss. "Come, lets get that artifact." Arno tells her, she nods at him, they pulls their arms away and walk up to the braziers. "Which on do you think goes first?" Arno asks her, she shrugs. "I have no clue." she tell him, he sighs and wing it.

He lit the braziers, "Vive France." Arno states and the artifact rose to the tops of the structure. Arno looks at Elizabeth, she nods at him and he climbs up to the structure as Elizabeth stood guard, three guards came to take the artifact, but she took care of them with no problem. Arno grabs the Artifact and climbs back down next to Elizabeth, she ready herself for them, but let out a gasp as she was pull by the hip, by Arno. "Stay close to me." he tells her, she was shock, but then nods as men came running at them. Arno raise the artifact and a pulse runs out from the artifact and the men were slowly dying. "What dark magic is this?" Arno asks as he looks at the artifact, "The Commandant must never get his hands on this." Elizabeth states, Arno looks at her and notices her markings were glowing, "Izzy. . ." Arno states, She looks at him then at her hand. "Wha. . ." she states as he pulls away from him. But Arno gently grip her hand, making her look at him, "Easy, Izzy. It's alright." he tells her, looking at her with gentle eyes. Elizabeth felt her heart skip, "Come here." he whisper to her.

Her legs move on their and she was back in Arno's arms, "Let's move" he tells her, and they walk out of the temple, the artifact retrieve and the past finally in the past.


	6. Long Over Due

Arno and Elizabeth were now dress in their original Assassin's uniforms, Arno reaches into the creepy lantern thing and pulls out a small golden orb. Elizabeth looks at it then back at him; after that Arno walks through the tavern, place the manuscript next to De Sade and left. Meeting Elizabeth outside by the front door, they then walk to the orphanage, madame Margot lead then to Léon, he was looking out the window, but then notice Arno and Elizabeth walking into his room, he ran up and hugs Arno first, Arno smiles as he wraps his arms. Elizabeth smiles as she wraps her arms around them both, then she asks Arno and Madame Margot to give them a moment, and they did. She kneels down in front of him and pulls off her hood.

"I really don't know how to say this. . ." she starts, but Léon cut her off by wrapping his arms around his neck and hugs her, "Thank you for your help, I know you have to leave now, you're needed somewhere else beside here." he tells her, then pulls away from the shock Elizabeth. "I'll let you leave, but on one condition." he states holding up one finger, she smiles. "Name it." she tells him, "Write to me, at least once a month." he tells her, "Deal." she promise and left the room, as she stood outside, watching Arno. She frowns and place her hand on her coat pocket where the letter sat in. She sighs and walks up to Arno, pulling the letter. Arno gave the box holding the orb to the Assassin that was sitting in front carriage.

The man nods at him and rode off, Arno turns, seeing Léon smiling down at him, Elizabeth stood next to Arno and looks up at Léon, Arno smiles at him as Elizabeth smiles at him and bows her head, it was around sunset that the both went to find a carriage ride back to Paris. Elizabeth looks at the letter in her hand then at Arno, "Arno." she states, placing her hand on his shoulder, he stops and looks at her, "Izzy what is it?" he asks her, she sighs heavy, "Can we. . . stop to rest for a while?" asks him, he looks at her in confusion.

But nods at her and the stop at an inn, and pay for two days and two nights, they enter the room and Arno closes the door behind them. "Izzy, what's wrong?" he asks her, she looks at him and held out the letter to him, Arno looks at it. Saw that it was already open, he pulls out and recognize the handwriting, "This is. . ." Arno states, "Just read it." she states, running her hand over her hood, pulling it off.

Arno looks at the words on the paper and his expression change from confusion to surprise, he looks at her as she grip her arm, with a regretful look on her face while looking down on the floor, "Elise. . . wrote this letter to you. . . asking you to love me and cherish me. Why?" Arno mumbles as the letter fell to the floor. "Hell if I know, but I couldn't do it." she tells him, then then glares at her. "And why the hell not? Was I not good enough for you? I was not like Jackson or something?!" Arno shouts at her, then; Smack! A sting was reaches his cheek as Elizabeth was in front and her was hand raise.

"Don't you dare speak of him like that, I never thought you weren't good enough for me." she growls at him, Arno looks at her. "Then what?" he growls, "I was never good enough for you! I knew that you weren't going to see me as me, you were going to see Elise, just her." she states.

Arno looks at her and saw the sadness in her eyes, her hand drops to her side. Arno grips her shoulders gently and press his forehead against her. "I can prove you wrong." he whispers to her, she just let her tears stream down her cheeks. He then made her back up and was press into the dresser, "I'll love you, and cherish you." Arno whispers to her in a low, Elizabeth let herself surrender to him, she gently grips the back of Arno's neck and pulls him into a kiss, Arno returns the kiss and ran his hands down her body.

Stops at her belt and pulls it free from the buckle. Her sword and pistols were taken from her hips and place on top of the dresser, he then moves to her coat, undid the buttons, Elizabeth caught on to what he was doing and moves her arm back. Pushing her coat off of her shoulders and he place them on the dresser, she pushes his hood off. Undid the shoulder belt, and she place it on the dresser and pushes his coat off his shoulders, without breaking lips contact. She place the coat on the dresser, covering the weapons she press her leg against the dresser, heel right under her butt.

Arno reaches down to her leg and pulls off her hidden daggers' belt off her thigh and place it on the dresser, they broke the kiss and remove their hidden blades and also place them on the dresser as well and resume kissing, he then grips her under her legs, host her up. Making her wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, giving him more access to her mouth. He pulls her away from the dresser, walks over to the bed and place them both down on the cushions. Elizabeth ran her hands over his back and grips tightly on his shirt, he pulls away from her lips and looks down at her, red bashful face and swollen lips as she pants.

"Izzy." Arno whispers to her, loosen a few buttons of her shirt and gently kisses at her neck, sending a shock down spine. She moves her hands down and tugs at the rim of his shirt, pulling it loose from his pants. Arno pulls away from her neck, that now have a hickey, he sat up on his legs, pulls his gloves off, unbutton her whole shirt open. Exposing her belly and bandage chest, she let out a gasp as he pulls her up and onto his lap. His lips was against her in no time, her shirt slips off of her shoulder, she pulls her hands away, she kicks off her boots along with Arno as they land on the floor. Pulling off her shirt, and tosses it to the ground, she then works at Arno buttons and pushes his shirt off of his shoulders.

Elizabeth pulls away from him and looks at his toned chest and runs her fingertips along his skin lightly, "Like what you see?" he asks her, she looks at him, "I was going to ask you that." she states, he chuckles. Then she ran her fingertip along his scar on his face, Arno grips her hand. "Three years and three months, and it never healed." she mumbles, Arno gave up a quick smile press his forehead against her chest. She wraps her arms around him and held him, "Izzy, I want you to promise me something." he mumbles, wrapping his arms around her torso, pulling her close. "What is it?" Elizabeth asks him, "Promise you'll always stay with me." he tells her, she looks down at him and just cradles his head.

"I promise you Arno, I will always be by your side." she promises him. Arno looks up at her, unaware to her. Arno pulls the knot out and the bandage fall from her chest, she squeaks in surprise and covers her chest, Arno looks at her and saw her blushing. "Why are you being shy?" Arno asks her, she looks away from him, "It's embarrassing." she answers, Arno chuckles and press his nose against her arms.

"It's alright, I'm nervous as well." he tells her, she looks down at him, surprise he even said that, her arms loosen and Arno slips her arm gloves off of her arms and toss them to the ground. He then leans back down, pushing her to the bed and kisses her again. He press her chest against her, as she arches against him. "Arno. . ." she mumbles in his mouth, he looks at her with hungry eyes and crawls down to the rim of her pants, Elizabeth grips the sheets, feeling her whole body shutter.

He pulls away from them, unbuckles them and pulls them off of her lower body, and then toss them to the ground, leaving her completely naked in the bed, embarrass and flushed. Arno looks at her light tan marked body of her emerald in the candle light, he ran his hand along her skin, making her want him, then he reaches her fold and gently push two fingers inside her, making her jump a little and gasp with pleasure. Arno then slowly thrust his fingers in and out of her, making her moan, tossing her head side to side. Slowly feeling something tingle in her belly, "Arno. . ." she whimpers a little, he looks down at her, amazed seeing her embarrass side. The thrust became even faster, increasing her moans. "Arno. . . I'm gonna. . ." she mumbles. Arno felt himself being aroused from seeing Elizabeth as she was, he wanted more.

Then she arches her back again as she feel her first orgasm rushes over her, her fluids rush over his fingers as he pulls out. She falls back onto the bed, panting from the orgasm, Arno then position himself in between her legs, unbuckles his pants, pulls them off, tosses them to the ground, took a hold of his dick and place it at her wet entrance. "Izzy, if want me to stop, I will." Arno tells her, she looks at him, "It's. . . . . . what I. . . . want." she stagger to tell him, Arno nods at her and enter her with one quick thrust

Elizabeth arches her back, hands grips his arms, eyes and arms wide open, feeling him inside her, letting out whimpers and choked sounds. Pain, that's all she felt from the sudden thrust, "Izzy, are you alright?" he asks her, she couldn't form the words, so she nods in response. "I'm going to move now, ok?" he asks her, she looks at him with hazy eyes, he place his hands on either side of her. Arno then started to thrust at a slow pace, Elizabeth groans feeling the pain slow fade away and was being replace by pleasure, he leans down and capture her lips with his. Elizabeth wrap her arms around his shoulders, griping his back. He pulls away from her, pressing her forehead against hers, "Arno. . . I love you." she mumbles, he looks at her, panting. "I love you, too. Izzy." he tells her.

Then she kisses him, loving inch of him, the thrusts then became faster and he manages to hit her g-spot, making her turn into a moaning mess, "Arno. . . that. . . spot." she grumbles, "What this one?" he states, thrusting again, she gasp, clawing his back. He picks up the pace again, his name slips from her lips, Arno press his body against hers, she moan. Feeling the pleasure build inside her, "Arno, I feel something weird inside my stomach." she moans. "Wait. . . I'm close." he groans, pulling her into his arms, pounding faster inside of her, she buries her face into his shoulder, holding on tighter to him, digging her nail in his back.

Then three powerful thrust, Arno release inside of her, Arno pants as he collapse onto top of her, resting his head against her shoulder, she wraps her arms around him. "Sorry if I was rough." Arno states.

She giggles, "Shouldn't I be the one who'd apology? I did claw at your back, which will leave scars." Elizabeth states, Arno just chuckles, "I'll wear them with pride." he tells her and kisses her with such passion. Then pulls out of her, lay right next to her, pulls the blanket over them and he held her in his arms. "Izzy, quick question." Arno asks, she looks up at him. "Anything." she states, "Was I. . . your first?" Arno asks her, she looks at him in shock, red blush crept onto her face and she looks away from him, "Izzy?" Arno asks. She press her forehead into his chest and mumbles something.

"Sorry, repeat that. I didn't hear that." Arno asks her, "Yes, Arno. You were my first." she mumbles to him, he looks at her in shock. But then smiles and snuggles against her. "Then I'm glad, to be your first." he mumble, holding her in his arms, Elizabeth smiles to herself and loses herself to Arno's warmth and drift into a wonderful dream, which must of felt like the first on in all her life.


	7. What They Started

Years Later. . .

Paris, the Temple

The block passageway to the crypt was suddenly unblock Napoleon and a few men walk inside the crypt scoping the area. Then Arno and Elizabeth walk into the room, Arno looks down at the bone corpse of German. Elizabeth kneels down pulls out her dagger and severs the skull from the spinal cord. She puts her dagger away, held the skull within her hands and looks at it. The memories of the event that happen here flashes in her mind; the sword of power, the fight, and the loss of two friends. Hatred for the blasted war between the Templars and Assassin brew in her belly.

Making her grip the skull tightly, but then a hand, that hand was filled with sympathy, understanding and the pain she feels, she grips loosens and she slowly turns and looks at Arno looking at her and telling her with his eyes that he knows what she's going through. And that he was here for her and she was never going to feel that loneliness again. Or the loss ever again, the anger that brewed in her belly fades away she sighs and gave Arno the skull of German. He took it in one of this hands, he looks at the skull with no emotion.

Then not long after he adds it to the other skulls in the crypt of the dead, he took one more look at the skull and walks away from the wall of skull Elizabeth walks with him leaving the crypt, Arno looks down at her, she was still frowning. He smirks to himself and scopes her up into his arms, she let out a squeak and wrapping her arms around his neck. She shot him a glare as he still smirks, she sighs a bit, smiles and snuggles against his neck feeling more safe and more secure then ever felt in her whole life.

Arno looks down at her and was so happy that Elizabeth was with him, yes he still misses Elise, he misses all his friends, and everything that he and Elizabeth have been through brought them closer together. Yeah sure Elizabeth disappeared the day Arno was standing in front of Elise grave, but he also found her more matured then anyone. If he loose her as well, his heart wouldn't take it.

He looks down at her, he smiles. Elizabeth Dorian, his wife and bearer of his child, then walks outside and stood on the wall. Elizabeth moves her head out of the crook of his neck and he sets her on her feet. she sighs as she looks out at Paris; Both her and Arno are Exiled Assassins, but they can make it through live, but not as Assassins. She places her hand on her womb, Arno walks up to her and places his hand over hers. she looks at him. he smiles at her, placing his other arm on her shoulders. she smiles back at him and he press his lips to hers. she started out slow, turns in his arms and her chest was press up against his. He wraps his arms around her loving her the way she is. then pulls back and they both look out at Paris before them. ready for whatever may come.


End file.
